


Victory!

by hazbanglou



Series: Human Auction [3]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Overstimulation, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Underage!Harry, daddy!kinky, daddy!louis, older!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 16:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazbanglou/pseuds/hazbanglou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick's plan are working... Many hours later, Harry found himself underneath his master, bondage and <i>around his master's cock</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory!

Louis is surely going to die at the dinner, because the twat is there with  _his_  Harry. Of course, who wouldn’t get angry and jealous when someone is touching somebody that  _is_  yours? He truly hated Nick from the start when Harry mentioned him ( _“Louis there’s a guy that makes me happy” “Oh who..?” “It’s my friend, Nick!”_ ) and he is sure he wants to throw a ton of bricks at Nick’s head.

Usually, Louis never gets jealous when a guy flirts with Eleanor because who cares? She would always flirt back and only dates him now ‘cause of their parents “who are friends” and the fact that they would make “a lovely couple” but their parents hardly even talk to each other anymore! And he doesn’t even like Eleanor in his life! I mean, who could stand her bitching around and judging innocent people?

Anyways here he is now, having dinner with his friends and  _the twat_. The air is thick with awkward silence and Louis feels like he is going to be sick. All he can hear is the sound of the spoon and fork clashing against each other, against the plates, and the chewing mouths. Zayn notices the tension and clears his throat.

“So Nick and Harry,” Zayn says awkwardly, receiving Nick’s and Harry’s attention, all eyes burying into him, “When did you two start dating?” That was a very stupid question, if you ask Louis but of course for Harry, who smiles pleasantly before answering.

“Two weeks ago.” Harry smiles at Zayn and Louis like he is in love with the twat.  Louis would spit his drink out if he had one. He can’t believe that Harry has been dating that old guy for two weeks. TWO.FUCKING.WEEKS!

“Bullshit,” Louis mumbles under his breath. Harry turns his head at him and frowns at the older lad.

“Something wrong, Louis?” Okay, Harry is being a tease, and Louis thinks he has had enough this time. Cause damn, why didn’t he notice that Nick and Harry aren’t really dating? Damn his brain for not working well in this situation.

“Apparently,” Louis starts, wiping his mouth with the napkin resting at his lap, before he stands up, “I promised to call Lottie.” He smiles before turning his heels into his and Harry’s room.

Yes, he and Harry still share a room after two years. Harry is still scared of being alone because of his bad past. Sometimes, Harry would wake up with a nightmare and Louis would try to calm him down, whispering sweet nothings at the curly-haired lad till he calmed down.

~

_Harry starts to trash around his and Louis’ bed,  whimpering “LouisLouisLouis”  like he needs help, which is real. Louis groans and looks at the young lad beside him, trashing around and whimpering his name, asking for help._

_“Louis help!” Harry whimpers at his nightmare, and Louis starts to worry. He violently shakes the small frame of the body beside him._

_“Harry, wake up!” Louis says, still shaking Harry’s body. Harry stops whimpering for a few seconds before yelling in pain. His eyes are wide open and they look for Louis. He hugs Louis really tight like he is going to lose him at any minute. Louis just hugs the green-eyed lad back, tightly, and starts whispering things like ‘It’s only a bad dream’ and ‘You are okay, I’m here’. After Harry has calmed down for a few seconds, he breaks down in tears, hugging the older lad tightly._

_“The dream is s-so real, L-lou” Harry stutters. Louis just pats his hair to calm him down._

_“Shh, I’m here, Harry. Nothing’s going to happen,” Louis says to the young lad. “Want to talk about it?” Harry nods in agreement._

_“Some guy killed you, L-louis. In front of me,” Harry sobs into Louis’ naked chest._

_“Shhh” Louis coos, “No one is going to kill me, I don’t have enemies.” Louis smiles at the younger boy, kissing his head before saying, “Just go to sleep and everything will be normal.”_

~

Louis still doesn’t know if everything is normal in his life. He has four annoying sisters, a best friend who smokes cigarettes but hates marijuana, two other friends who are from a human auction who act like they are proud of it, and last but not least, a slave, which he owns, that has a fucking old boyfriend!

Yup, his life has never been normal, and probably never will be.

He picks up his phone and calls Lottie. Yes, it’s true, he has to call Lottie because she asked him to.

“Ello big brotha!” Lottie says. Louis just rolls his eyes ‘cause his sister sounds like a fucking gangster.

“Nice to see you too,” Louis says in his mocking tone.

“So bring Harry next week, ‘kay?” Lottie says in her serious voice. Louis’ brows form a furrow before asking,

“Why?” ‘cause he is confused. He already visited them yesterday, and today is… fuck. “Shit, mum and dad are coming home!” He almost feels himself fainting. He had already told his mum and dad he had bought a slave, but not this young!

“Yeah shit.” Louis can feel Lottie rolling her eyes at the other line. “So better make sure Haz is ready,” Lottie adds before hanging up. A well, Sherlock! He forgot about his parents coming home. Damn Harry and the twat.

Louis sighs before collapsing at the top of their bed. He feels like he wants to die in a hole. He still has problems and his parents coming home next week hit him like bam! And wow Louis needs to solve his problems now or else.

~***~

“So, Nick and Harry,” Zayn says awkwardly, Harry whipping his head to look at Zayn and Nick doing the same.

“When did you two start dating?” Harry smirks at the question. He already knows that the tension in this room is very awkward and Zayn makes it even more awkward.

“Two weeks ago,” Harry smirks at Zayn. Louis shifts into his seat and looks like he is going to choke.

“Bullshit.” Harry hears what Louis murmurs to himself. Harry’s smirk gets wider. His plan is working, even if it’s very dangerous to play with fire. He has to: for his and Louis’ sakes.

“Something wrong, Louis?” Harry asks, tilting his head to the side innocently.

“Apparently,” Louis says awkwardly before wiping his mouth with a napkin, “I promised to call Lottie,” before standing up and going upstairs.

All of them look at each other first before bursting into laugher, except Zayn who just shakes his head in disbelief, before wiping his mouth with the napkin.

“You guys are idiots,” Zayn says, making the four young lads laugh even harder. Zayn claps his hands two times and Jade and Perrie, their maids, appear. “Call the others, you can eat now,” he says. The two girls nod. Zayn stands up before adding, “Harry, you owe me,” before disappearing to his room.

“How come you guessed the right food, Grimmy?” Harry asks Nick. He remembers what Nick said when they were in the room ( _“It smells like French toast, and lasagna”_ )

“I have a very good sense of smell, Curly.” Nick rolls his eyes and Harry smacks his head upwards, making Liam and Niall laugh.

“No one can roll their eyes at me, or I’ll scoop their eyes out!” Harry jokes in his serious tone, before standing up to go to his room. “Better finish up fast old man! We have an exam to review!”

~***~

“This.is.so.fucking.hard,” Nick sighs, before collapsing on top of the bed, his face covering Harry’s Biology book. “Why did we even choose this anyways?” Nick asks. Harry shrugs because yeah, why did they choose this crap subject instead of Music and Arts?

“’Cause I closed my eyes while choosing?” Harry says, cause yeah, he did close his eyes when choosing a subject. He got History, Math, English Lectures, Journalism and Biology. And well, he blamed Louis for this ‘cause he said ‘Just close your eyes when you’re choosing a subject, sometimes it helps’ and now he is stuck with Biology until he finishes high school.

“You’re being a dick,” Nick says, removing the Biology book from his face and sitting up. “Why did you close your eyes while choosing? Now you are stuck in Biology until you die.” Harry rolls his eyes at his friend before lying in his comfortable bed.

“And you, Grimshaw? Why did you have to take Biology? Girls are the answer!” Harry teases the older man, his mouth supporting a teasing smirk. Nick hits Harry with the thick book at his sides. Harry winces and hisses at the pain before rubbing the now-red-area. “Is it my fault that many girls see my name on the list?”

“Oh, shut it Styles! The class is full of bisexual, gays and girls because you’re there,” Nick says, looking at the book before throwing it at the wall.

“Hey!” Harry hears Niall protest from the other side of the wall, “You should not throw a fucking book at the innocent wall, yah shower of cunts!”

Harry winces at his best friend’s words before laughing. “Sorry Niall. Nick hates Biology!” Harry shouts at the wall while sitting up and whipping his hair to fix it.

“Then why did he choose Biology anyways?” Niall asks. His voice sounds like he is eating something. Oh Niall.

“Cause of girls!” Harry laughs. Nick smacks the back of his head and mouths, ‘Thanks for the embarrassment you little prick.’

“Well thanks Harry,” Niall says. Harry just laughs because it’s not his fault that many people chose Biology ‘cause of him and it’s not  _his_  fault that Nick chose Biology ‘cause of the amount of beautiful girls that signed up for Biology ‘cause of him.

“You know,” Nick starts, making Harry whip his head to look at the older lad, “You owe me,” Nick adds, and starts counting. “One, for saving you from girls.” Harry just roll his eyes. “Two, for making you popular.” Well it’s true, cause Nick was popular when Harry started school.  Harry was shy like the Makahiya plant; whenever someone talked to him, he would just blush and look at the ground. Until Nick started hanging out with him. “And three, making your step-brother jealous to make him jump in your pants.”

He really owes his life to Nick, ‘cause he’s been like a brother to him (Liam and Niall too!) and thanks to them, he has come out of his shell and well, he really owes his life to Nicholas Grimshaw.

“I owe you my brother.” Harry pats Nick’s shoulder. “I owe you a movie,” Harry smiles at Nick before lying on the bed again. “If our plan works out, I will buy you that whip and those hand cuffs.” Nick is a very kinky bastard.

~***~

When he and Nick are finished studying (Well more like gossiping), he goes to his and Louis’ room. Louis is on his laptop, probably watching a movie ‘cause he has his ear buds on, and he hasn’t heard Harry enter the room ‘cause he must be watching porn.

Harry uses his ninja tricks. He rolls on the floor and jumps on the bed, making Louis scream like a girl and remove his eyes from the laptop and pull out his ear buds to see Harry at the bottom of his feet. Harry just smiles at him, innocently rolling on the bed like a cat.

“You scared the fuck out of me!” Louis protests, putting his hand on his collarbone. He can feel his heart beating like he has just run a hundred meter marathon. “And I swear to god that you can be a cat!”

Harry giggles, climbing next to Louis and nuzzling Louis’ neck. “What are you watching?” Harry asks and looks at the screen: Louis is watching the Titanic.

“Titanic,” Louis answers and resumes the movie. “I really love this movie and I don’t know why I am watching it today.”

“You cheesy ball,” Harry says, kissing Louis’ neck. He feels Louis tense at the innocent touch. “You want to cry over how Jack dies and how Rose cries over Jack’s frozen dead body.” Harry rolls his eyes.

The screen is playing the part where Jack and Rose are running from Rose’s father and Rose flips the bird to her father and Louis and Harry laugh. “And, oh, by the way,” Louis says, “Mum and dad are finally coming home from their 2 year away job.”

“Do they know about me?” Harry asks. Louis nods. “Do they like me?”

“Of course they do! I called them and told them I was going to buy you. My mum kept asking question, and after the twenty question game, she liked you and so did my dad,” Louis answers, smiling at Harry. Harry starts nuzzling his head into Louis’ neck yet again and starts to nip at it.

Louis clears his throat and shifts in discomfort. Harry’s big hand has found the other side of Louis’ neck, pushing it to his face. Louis winces when Harry bite his neck,  _hard_.

“H-harry, what are you doing?” Louis moans, shuddering, and wow this is the first time Louis has shuddered because of Harry. Harry just stays quiet, one of his big hands finding the other side of Louis’ neck, pushing the tanned neck into his face. His thumb is touching Louis’ jaw.

“H-harry,” Louis moans, only receiving a ‘shh’ from Harry. Harry continues to kiss Louis’ neck. His mouth goes up and up until his lips are only centimeters away from Louis’.

“It’s about time,  _Daddy,_ ” Harry answers and it’s impossible for Louis not to feel his boxers tighten. “I want you to fuck me  _hard,_  Daddy. Until I _can’t_ walk tomorrow and everyone will ask why I’m walking funny.” Harry’s mouth is in his ear, sucking his earlobe. “I’ll say _it’s because of you_ , Daddy.”

And Louis has had enough, he gives in and lets Harry do the work. Harry smirks before kissing Louis’ lips for the first time.

The kiss is slow and passionate. Harry moves so that now he is straddling his master. Louis’ mouth is slowly moving with Harry’s mouth. His mouth is so soft and very kissable. Who couldn’t resist kissing those raw lips?

Louis’ hands are roaming all over Harry’s body. His hands are creeping underneath Harry’s tee. Harry moans when Louis rubs his lower back. Louis grinds up and he isn’t the only one who is turned on by this.

“I’ll do  _anything_  you want, Daddy. I don’t care what it _is_ or what you’ll make me  _do_ …” Harry says into his lips. And Louis is thinking while making out with Harry for it seems like hours. And his light bulb goes off. He has always wanted to try _bondage_ , but this is his first time, and Louis needs to be careful. He doesn’t want the boy to be hurt that bad, but he wants the boy a  _crying_  mess underneath him and  _begging_  for any type of pleasure.

“I got an idea,” Louis says, before breaking the kiss. Harry looks down at him: his lips are raw and red and so are his.

“What is it, Daddy?” Okay, now Louis will have to set some rules for Harry. “What’s your idea, Daddy?”

“I’ll get my toys and some rope of mine,” Louis whispers into the young man’s ears, “I’ll tie you up with a rope, around your wrist  _tightly_ , so that you can feel the burn when you’re moving. And a butt plug inside of you while I do something to you.” Louis’ voice is very raspy and deep, he can’t even recognize his own voice. He grabs Harry’s arse and gives it a squeeze.

Louis clears his throat to remove the lump in his throat. “I’ll be right back,” he says and he disappears into his and Harry’s room. Louis goes downstairs to the room where all employees, and Liam, Niall and Harry, aren’t allowed to enter.

Okay you can call him Christian Grey, I mean he has a playroom full of toys, whips, ropes and everything to do with bondage, but he is not a sadist. And he doesn’t  _want_  to whip and tie up the person who has curly hair, big hands, a long torso and piercing green eyes – (He just wants to whip the shit out of Harry, Okay?)

He is a very kinky bastard. You can find almost all types of sex toys in the ‘playroom’, from lube to a spreader bar and some big silver balls. And yet, only Zayn uses it ‘cause of Niall and Liam.

He grabs some ropes, a bottle of lube, and a controllable medium butt plug. And he is really sure that this night is going to be a night to remember, and will go down in history – for doing bondage with an innocent virgin slave at the age of thirteen. He is definitely going to hell now to play Chinese checkers with Satan. But he doesn’t care, his desire and lust are eating him alive and he is doing what he should have done earlier this year: take Harry’s virginity. But yet again, he isn’t sure if Harry is ready and he doesn’t want to scare the shit out of the child.

Louis sighs, before he closes the door to the ‘playroom’ and goes upstairs.

When he goes to grab the knob of his and Harry’s room, he can hear panting and moaning.

He opens the door, revealing a naked Harry, ass in the air with his three fingers appearing and disappearing into himself. And it’s impossible not to get turned on by the sight.

“Fuck,” Louis mumbles to himself before closing the door behind him. He puts the things into his nightstand before joining Harry on the bed. He removes Harry’s finger from his hole and leans down so his mouth is level to Harry’s ears.

“Did I tell you to finger yourself?” Okay he is sounding like Christian Grey. Harry shakes his head and looks at his master innocently, “Do you know what happens to bad boys?” Harry nods his head.

“They get punished,” Harry answers, like he is scared, “I’m a bad boy, Daddy. A very  _very_  bad boy.” Two can play at this game.

Louis smirks at Harry: he taps his lap a few times before Harry crawls into his lap. His erection is against Louis’ and Louis moans at the contact.

He rubs the soft flesh a few times, before looking at Harry.  “Count with me.” Before Harry can process what Louis is saying, THWACK! He feels something hit his bum and it burns. He looks at Louis who is holding a paddle.  _I didn’t know he was bringing a wooden paddle!_

“One!” Harry moans. Louis caresses the now pink skin before hitting Harry’s other cheek. THWACK! “Two!” The sound the wood makes when it comes in contact with Harry’s flesh is very pleasant. He yet again caresses the other side of Harry’s cheeks.

THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! Louis hits Harry’s right cheeks four times, fast. He can hear sniffing and sobbing, “Three, four, five, six!” Harry looks at his master. His eyes are bloodshot, cheeks are red due to the pleasure he is receiving from the older man. “Please…” That sends a feeling into Louis’ cock.

“Oh baby it’s your fault,” Louis coos. He rubs the angry red right cheek of Harry’s ass. Harry moans at the contact. THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! THWACK! He sends the paddle four times fast at Harry’s left cheek. “Seven! Eight! Nine! Ten!” Harry sobs, shouting.

Louis flips Harry so he can see the young boy clearly. Harry’s cheeks have dry tears on them, his chest and cheeks are flushed, and Harry’s cock is angry red, the tip almost purple, wanting some attention.

“Louis… please,” Harry begs the older man. Louis licks his lips at the younger man’s desire, before turning to his nightstand to grab the lube and the butt plug.

Louis slicks the toy with a perfect amount of lube before ordering Harry to lay on his back, knees at his chest. He licks his lips at the sight, because the sight is very delicious.

He teases Harry by circling the tip of the toy on Harry’s ring. Harry shudders at the feeling. He then yelps when the material enters him. He moans and rolls his eyes back. He almost jumps when the toy hits his prostate.

“Please…” he begs. He swears Louis is supporting a playful grind.

“You cannot come. If you do then I’ll leaving you hanging.” His mouth falls. “But thanks to this,” Louis opens one of his drawers, grabbing a new toy, “You cannot come until I remove this.” Louis puts the cock ring on Harry. Harry moans and thrusts his hips upwards.

Louis then removes his own clothes, leaving his boxers on. He sits in front of Harry’s flushed face. He moves his boxers and his erection slaps Harry’s face. He makes Harry lie on all fours before ordering him to:

“Suck without your hands” and Harry obeys. He licks his lips before his lips are around Louis, and Louis is damned cause why didn’t he make a move towards Harry, and that  _fucking mouth_  of his. He tries his hardest not to fuck Harry’s face but fuck life.

He grabs Harry’s curly hair and starts fucking Harry’s mouth, scratching his throat. He hears Harry gagging but he doesn’t care and wow this is the most amazing feeling in the world. He looks down at Harry and whoa: Harry’s lips are red, there are tears on the corner of his eyes and that makes Louis wants to fuck his throat  _faster_  and  _harder_. He grabs the butt plug’s remote and turns it on.

Harry yelps at the surprise and moans around Louis’ cock. Louis rolls back his eyes at the pleasure that the young man’s giving him. He removes his cock from Harry’s mouth and pulls Harry into a kiss again. Harry moves so he is now straddling Louis yet again, the kiss now hungry and needy, and full of dominance that turns Louis on. Louis breaks the kiss and looks at Harry’s eyes – green drowning with clouds of lust and desire. Louis smirks at Harry and caresses his right cheek.

“Do you want me to fuck you know,  _baby_?” Louis asks the young boy seductively. Of course the younger boy nods enthusiastically. Louis smirks at the curly-haired boy’s desire and he is also sure that he is  _not_  the only one who’s letting his desire eat him up.

He lets Harry move so that Harry can go back on all fours. Louis crawls so he is now facing Harry’s bum. The rim is pink due to the stretching from the buttplug inside of him. He grabs the rope from the nightstand, and grabs both of the young lads’ hands and puts them behind his back and ties them: tightly. And he is sure that it will leave a mark on the milky skin.

Louis removes the butt plug from Harry’s hole. Harry groans at the emptiness and starts clenching for something, making Louis smirk because the boy is so  _eager_  for Louis.

“Daddy,  _please_ …” Harry begs Louis. Louis just caresses the boy’s bum cheeks with his thumb, making different patterns on to the pinkish-red skin

“Do you want Daddy to fuck you?” Louis teases the younger boy’s pink hole, receive a moan and a nod. “Do you want Daddy to make you forget your name?” Harry yet again nods: he is being submissive and this is not the best part…yet. “Do you want to scream my name so that the whole mansion, all of the maids and butlers, wake up out of their dreamless sleep ‘cause of you shouting my name? Interrupting Zayn and Niall from god knows what they are doing? And waking innocent Liam? Do you want that huh?”

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry moans at Louis’ dirty talk cause yeah, Louis is a dirty talker when it comes to sex. He can undo anyone with his sinful mouth. He grabs Harry’s cock and start pumping oh so slow.

“Do you want Daddy to be your first?” Harry is panting really badly, like he has been working out for hours. His stomach tightens for the fifth time but nothing happens due to the cock ring around his dick. He nods at Louis, who smiles at him.

Louis uses two of his hands to separate Harry’s cheeks. He can see the pink hole, clenching and unclenching around empty air. He licks his lips before tipping down his head and licking a fat strip in Harry’s hole.

The young curly lad shudders at the feeling because he didn’t know that getting lapped was going to be this good. Yeah sure, he had training when he was at that human auction, the owner teaching them how to please their masters, but at that training, they fucked  _no one_ , they blew  _no one_  and they rimmed  _no one_. So Harry is a bit inexperienced but thank god for porn.

Harry moans and clenches his hole yet again at the foreign feeling. He can feel it yet again, his stomach burning and nothing happening. He looks down to see that his cock is painfully hard, so hard that you could cut glass. He has never gotten this hard in his whole life, but hey! he is still young, at the age of thirteen, and this is a rare event to happen when a young man/woman experience  _this_  type of pleasure.

Louis breathes in Harry’s hole. Harry smells very pleasant, sweaty and wet. It’s very delicious for Louis and he starts to nip at the rim, and he swears that Harry moans  _loudly_ when he does it. He repeats the action again and again until Harry feels like he is going to collapse.

“Lou… please.” The older man doesn’t catch his whisper. Louis kisses the rim before pulling his head back and licking his wet lips. He can taste Harry on his lips. “Louis, please…  _Fuck me,_ ” Harry cries and Louis doesn’t realize that Harry is a moaning mess underneath him.

He nods before grabbing the bottle of lube at his side, unclasping it and squeezing almost everything out of the bottle. After all, he has been using the same bottle of lube for a week now.

He slicks his hard-rock dick with the lube, pumping it a few times in relief and he swears that he had never noticed it was _this_  hard.

Louis lines up his cock into Harry’s clenching and unclenching hole. He teases the rim with the tip of his cock, making him and Harry groan at the contact. He then slowly enters the tight virgin hole of the young boy. He moans at the contact. Louis grabs Harry’s hips before continuing to enter him.

When Louis’ navel meets Harry’s cheeks, he stops for a second to let the young boy adjust to his size. When Harry stops wiggling his hips to adjust, he moans and Louis starts to thrust in and out of the younger lad.

And he is awed at Harry’s tightness.  Well he is a virgin but he also fingers himself every night, thinking about Louis fucking him, which is happening right now. His world jumps to space cause yes! Louis is fucking him right now, doing bondage and the most important is that Louis is his  _first_.

He loves Louis with all of his heart and what they are doing now is evidence. But this is not vanilla sex, but he doesn’t care, ‘cause all he wanted was for Louis to be his first (Which is already happening) and to be his  _last_.

That sounds a bit cheesy but it’s a true fact. He loves Louis so much it actually  _hurts_.

Louis speeds up his thrust and feels a bit of sympathy at the boy underneath him. He removes the rope from Harry ‘s wrist and flips Harry so he is now facing Louis. He then removes the cock ring from Harry’s hard-brick dick.

Harry cries in relief and he is about to cum when Louis stops him. “Baby, please. Wait for me.  _Cum with me_ ” Louis moans while thrusting into Harry very fast, his bed slamming against his wall and he is sure that they are disturbing Niall and Zayn.

“Okay daddy,” Harry moans while he throws his head back on the pillow. Louis feels like he is about to cum inside of the younger boy. He grabs Harry’s cock and starts pumping it. Harry releases a high pitch scream’ cause of the overstimulation.

“Come baby,” Louis says while looking down at the curly-haired lad, “Come for daddy.” Those words undo Harry. He arches his back, his toes curling, his eyes very wet because of the  _release_. His white ribbons of cum are on his and Louis’ stomach and chest, some reaching his hair.

Louis thrusts faster until he finally explodes inside of Harry, and he is sure that he has never come this _hard_. He moves off and collapses beside Harry. While they are catching their breath, he uses his thumb to clean Harry’s face, collecting some of cum off the younger’s man face. He bring his thumb into his mouth and sucks the younger boy’s cum.

He releases his thumb with a ‘pop’. “Delicious,” Louis whispers in the younger man’s ears, making Harry blush. He then removes himself from Harry’s tight hole.

He opens his drawer in his nightstand to grab a some tissues so he can clean Harry’s hole but the younger man stops him. “I don’t care,” Harry says, before smiling to look at his leaking bottom. “Just tell Jade to clean his duvet and cover properly.” Harry laughs before leaning in to kiss Louis.

The kiss is simple: their lips are smacked together, not moving, just pressed against each other. Louis’ hand creeps into Harry’s side so he can push the younger lad to him. He breaks the kiss and looks at the older lad, straight in his eyes.

“I love you, Louis,” Harry says, not thinking. His eyes widen ‘cause maybe Louis doesn’t love him back. Wow, this hits him like a train. Louis is speechless and Harry would like to slap himself hard.

“I’m so sorry, Louis. I shouldn’t h-” Before he can continue, he feels a pair of lips kissing his. Louis breaks the kiss and looks down at Harry.

“I love you too, Harry.”

~***~

“You’re late Mr. Styles!” says his Biology teacher, Ms. Frank. Her hands are at her side with a “detention-you-little-twat” face.

“I’m sorry Ms. Frank, I over slept last night,” he says and looks for Nick in the room. “Nick and I were busy studying all night, and we fell asleep at midnight… I promise this will never happen again,” Harry swears with a big smile on his face. Ms. Frank sighs ‘cause who can’t resist Harry’s infamous innocent smile with dimples?

“Okay Mister Styles, but if this happens again detention and I need to talk to your step-brother.” Just the mention of his step brother makes his mind go to last night where he and Louis fucked in his bed, making him blush. Harry nods before walking toward his seat, next to Nick.

Nick smirks when Harry seats down, “How was last night?” Nick asks, winking at Harry. The young lad blushes before looking at his wrist with some rope marks on it. He hears someone gasp and he is sure it’s Nick. “You totally have a night,” Harry smiles shyly before answering.

“Just can’t lie, it was the best time of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> I repost this due of lack of edits and views... I would like to thank and credit [barbieloveslarry](http://barbieloveslarry.tumblr.com/) for a great edit and for editing this fast as her could....
> 
> A friendly reminder that this is the last chapter and there will be no sequel... So yeah, my mini story will be ready sooner or later... Bye :) Xx - hazbanglou


End file.
